Games with Eragon! and friends
by Princess Arya
Summary: After the war Eragon, Murtagh, Nasuada, and Arya have nothing to do.  What happens when they decide to play games from there long forgotten childhood?  possible romance in latter chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I have been informed I have been spelling Murtaghs name wrong! O.o I'm sooo sorry! I think I fixed all the Murtagh spelling issues, if you see anymore please let me know!**

**A/N: This is FOR FUN only! Also please note that this is my first thing to do without my sister (We had a stories and she deleted them all..but that's a log story...just know she doesn't write anymore...)**

**Disclamer: I DON'T OWN ERAGON! If I did why would I be writing fan fiction?**

* * *

><p><p>

This chapter is rated K

Games with Eragon, Chapter 1.

Eragon, Arya, Nasuada, and Murtagh sat around a kitchen table deep inside Ellesmera. The war had long since been over (by long since I mean it was about 3 days ago) Murtagh was free, and they were all bored.

"Why is it that now that the war is over...I feel like I am not needed?" Asked Eragon. "You are needed" Replied Nasuada "We just have nothing to do!" Arya started banning her head on the table, that had been sung out of a pine tree.

"ARYA!" Eragon exclaimed "What is wrong?" When she didn't reply he quickly jumped out of his seat and held her in place so she couldn't move. However, after the elf became aware of what had just happened she was able to twist out of Eragons grip. "_Too easy._" she thought.

"ERAGON!" Arya boomed "What in all of Alegaësia do you think you are doing?" "I...Ummm...I was stopping you from banning you head...I didn't want you to get hurt..." The tips of Eragons ears started to turn red.

"I wasn't going to hurt myself" Replied a amazingly calm Arya. "Then what in the name of all that is good were you doing?" Eragon replied. He was getting angry "Giving you all something to worry about. Goodness I will never get used to humans and there tempers!"

By this time Nasuada and Murtagh were quite entertained by Eragon and Arya fight. "How much do you want to bet they will end up together some day?" Mertaugh said "I would bet my any amount of money!" Replied Nasuada eagerly "WOAH! I was kidding! You really thing Arya feels the same way about Eragon as he does about her?"

Nasuada sighed. "Men can be so..unobservant.." Buy this time Eragon and Arya were in a slapping fight throwing insults left and right. "Do you think we should stop them" Said the varden leader "You know... before it gets too serious?"

"You ruin all the fun! But I suppose you are right...OKAY YOU TWO BREAK IT UP!" Eragon and Arya only slightly paused to see what Murtagh was screaming about. But Arya quickly took advantage of the Fact Eragon was distracted.

The elf pelt into the air and tackled Eragon, clawing at his face. "Not again" Murtagh commented to Nasuada but secretively he was smiling. Inwardly of course. HE quickly picked Arya off of Eragon. He was surprised by how light she was. And pinned Eragon down firmly with his foot.

"Now both of you STOP IT! Your acting like children. He placed Arya back in her chair, and gave Eragon a deadly look that said "I can't believe you did that!" Eragon quickly got the massage and sat in his chair. "I...I'm...I'm sorry Arya. Can you forgive me?"

Arya sighed "I suppose I will, Eragon." "Alright" sighed Murtagh "As much fun as that was..we still do not know what we are going to do for the next who knows how long!" Everyone except Arya sighed "Why don't we do what the elf's do?" Arya asked

"And what might that be?" Eragon asked, even though he thought he already knew. "Well, we sit and enjoy nature." "Because," Eragon replied slightly annoyed "Your the only elf here and that is BORING!" 

Arya looked offended...again "ACTUALLY! I have an idea!" Murtagh shouted before Arya could tackle Eragon again. "We can play a game I played when I was a kid! It was one of the only fun things in my life!"

"what is it called?" Asked a curious Nasuada "It's called..."

**Okay what do you think? If you could please be nice and only give constructive criticism please? That's why my sister quit reading, and I'm all alone now. Someone posted a not so nice review and it made her cry, and now she wont write anything! So again please only constructive criticism, I am trying to lure my sister back into writing! Can you please help me?**

**Sorry if they are OOC, I am attempting my first comedy and its not easy to keep them in character... but I'm trying my hardest. Also if you see any typos/grammar issues, please PM me!**

**Also, (again!...sorry..lol) if there are any characters you don't see but want to be in this please post in your awesome review you are going to leave *Hint Hint* and I will work it into the story! Same goes for ideas for the games and anything in general.**

**3 Reviews for the next chapter! Tell your friends to review if you want to know what the game is going to be...trust me...this is going to get interesting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay I know I said that I needed 3 reviews to post another chapter but...MurtaghRocks nice review inspired me to write the next chapter! Also MurtaghRocks...THANK YOU for telling me that I spelt Murtaghs name wrong! Like I think I mentioned I no longer have my sister to write with me and she usually did all the typing (which means the spelling) so please bear with me as I memorize the spellings.**

**Disclamer: I DON'T OWN ERAGON! I mean if I did would I be writing fan fiction?**

* * *

><p><p>

"Actually" said Murtagh "I think instead of telling you what it's called I'll tell you how to play." everyone moaned. "Just tell us Mertagh!" Said Nasuada, she sounded annoyed. "Okay, everyone sit in a circle." "Murtagh, why should we sit in a circle if we don't know what we are doing?"

Arya said. "Just DO it!" Murtagh screamed. To his surprise everyone hurried to do as he said "Okay now I go around the circle saying 'duck duck duck' over and over each time patting someone on the head, when I reach the person I want to chase me I say 'goose' then they have to hop up and chase me around the circle and I have to run to sit in there spot, if they catch me I have to sit in the 'mush pot' which is the center of the circle.

Then the person that was chasing me is it. Any questions?" "Yes" said Nasuada "Why are we playing Duck Duck Goose? Its a kids game." Mutagh suddenly looked very angry. "DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS?" They all agreed they didn't, so the proceeded to play. "Duck, duck, duck, duck" Murtagh paced around the circle, patting everyone on the head. "GOOSE!"

He screamed, while patting Nasuada lightly upon the head. Nasuada obviously wasn't expecting to be picked she sat there for a half second stunned. Then she hopped up and chased after Murtagh. She was too slow though, Murtagh reached her seat before she was able to tag him. "Not fair!" She said "Your a dragon rider!" "I do not have enhance speed like Eragon and Arya. It's them you have to worry about. She glanced over at the two. They both had smug grins on there faces

"_BLAST! He's right!_" she thought. Nasuada started circling the group. "Duck, duck, duck, duck" she said aloud. "_Who should I pick?_" she thought "_Eragon and Arya both have an incredible advantage...I'll just close my eyes and when I think it's a good time to say goose I will_" So she did. She proceeded with eyes closed, and as a result acquired many bruises. "Goose" she screamed

She didn't even look to see who she had tagged she just ran, fasted then she ever had. Her speed payed off because she sat down right before she felt the tap on her back. Only then did she know that it was Eragon that had been chasing her. "Well, you run fast!" He exclaimed.

"I can when I want too." She said in a matter of fact way, when in fact she was surprised herself. "Okay guys lets get on with the game." Said Murtagh. So Eragon started walking around the circle "Duck, duck, duck, duck" He already knew who he was going to pick "Duck, duck, GOOSE!" Arya ran after Eragon with such incredible speed, she almost caught him. But she wasn't quite fast enough.

"You can run fast too Eragon." Arya stated "Well, sure I can" he said in a 'no-duh' tone. "_Well now I have to pick him don't I_" Arya thought to herself. "_I have to prove I can run faster than him_" "Duck, duck, GOOSE!" Arya turned and flead. Eragon had been expecting she would pick him and he was ready.

"GOT YOU!" He screamed in triumph. Arya just stood there, shocked. "Well done Eragon!" said Murtagh. "Because you were the first to catch someone, you get to choose the next game." Eragon thought about it for a moment, then he remembered a game he hadn't thought of in ages, a game him and Roan had made up when they were kids.

"I choose..."

**A/N: Okay, so sorry if that bored you! I have a really good idea for the next chapter, but I had to write a chapter so that it would be Eragons turn to pick the game (Wait till I post the next chapter, and you will see why) **

**Please only constructive criticism! Please?** ***puppy dog eyes***

**Also any Characterless you don't see but want, post them in you lovely review! :) And if you have a game you want them to play, please PM me!**

**Well I think that's it...See you later!**

**P.S Yeah that's right I said 'See you later' I can see you, yeah you! Your the one who is a complete stranger and is reading my story! :P SO stranger reading my story I can see, hit that review chapter button, and I will post the next chapter! ;) I'm only asking for one review! (That doesn't come from MurtaghRocks, but I want MurtaghRocks to review too!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOOP WOOP! ** ***Happy dance* This is the first chapter I originally imagined! :) So I am excited to write it! And I know I said I needed one more reviewer but someone else did add my story to there favorites (Thank you MurtaghRocks and melandu95!) so I am going to add another chapter! **

**Disclamer:**

**Princess Arya: "I don't own Eragon, okay?"**

**Eragon: "Yeah! That's right! She doesn't own us!"**

**Princess Arya: "Shut up Eragon! I'm still writing about you, so I can make you do what I want!" *Evil Crackle***

**Eragon: Oh...ummm...I take back what I said..."**

**Princess Arya: "Too late now, buddy boy!" *Evil Crackle***

* * *

><p><p>

"Okay so the game is called question or action. Me and Roan made it up when we were kids." Eragon said. He looked down at all his friends baffled faces. "What in all of What in all of Alegaësia is that?" Asked Nasuada. "Well you can either pick to be asked a question, or you have to do something. What ever the person tells you to do, you have to do it. And you have to answer the question in the ancient language. Does everyone get it?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay then I'll start...Murtagh question or action?" "Action!" Murtagh said enthusiasticly. "Ummmm...go and jump in the stream!" Murtaghs face was priceless, just then. "what? But it will be freezing! Please think of something else!"

Murtagh was crawling on the ground in front of Eragon. "Are YOU begging? You of all people! I didn't think I'd see the day!" Laughed Eragon "Very well, you can jump in the stream, or kiss Nasuada." Murtagh and Nasuadas faces turned tomato red. Just when Eragon thought Murtagh was going to kiss Nasuada he turned and ran in the direction of the stream.

"Well I guess that answers our question." Arya said, while letting out a rare laugh. Everyone got up and followed Murtagh. They arrived just in time to see a shaking Murtagh run out of the stream, soaking wet. "Eragon I will get you for that!" Murtagh said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry I'm prepared!" "Okay then It's my turn right?" Asked Murtagh. Eragon just nodded. "Nasuada question or action?" "Question! After what I saw you do I think that is safer!" Murtagh seemed please by her answer. He wore an evil look on his face. "Do you every think about Eragons abs?"

Nasuadas face turned redder than Murtagh thought possible. Arya whispered the two responses she had an option to answer with (seeing as Nasuada had to answer in the ancient language) "I...Ummm..Well...N...Yes..." She was totally humiliated now, and Murtagh thought it was hilarious. He was laughing so hard he was rolling on the grass.

"I don't see why it's that funny!" She protested. "Arya question or action?" "Action" the elf replied.

"_Good, I was hoping she would pick that!_" Nasuada thought to herself. "Okay then" Arya was somewhat scared by the look on the varden leaders face. "_It can't be worse than what Murtagh had to do!_" Arya thought to herself. "Kiss Eragon" Aryas face went pale "But..." "No buts you HAVE to." Eragon chimed in.

"Fine..." Arya walked up to Eragon, and very slowly brought her hands up to his neck. Just when Eragon thought she was going to run away she closed the space in-between there lips. Eragon wrapped his hands around the elf's hips and deepened the kiss. But just as quick as it happened it was over. Arya pulled away and went and sat far away from Eragon.

But when Eragon looked over at Arya he saw something he never thought he'd see. "Arya..." He said "Are you...blushing?" "So what if I am?" She snapped "Eragon question or action?" "Action" The second the word was out of his mouth he knew he should of picked question. Just by the look on the elven ambassadors face.

"Good" She said, to no one particular. "Eragon, go and..."

**A/N: YAY! I had soo much fun with that chapter! And I am having even more fun deciding what mean thing I will make them do next.**

**Eragon: "Please! Tell her to make Arya be nice to me!"**

**Princess Arya: "Eragon! I already wrote what your going to do next so stop whining!"**

**Sorry about that! So for those of you who are confused, Question or Action is a medieval Truth or Dare. I was trying to find a way to keep the games some what old fashion. **

**Please R&R my new story I am working on! Its Called Decisions.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO tired right now! I was up late last night (writing) and thin I woke up early today (to write) I think I write to much..or I spend to much time writing each chapter...not sure which...anyway sorry if this chapter sucks!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><p>

"Go and take my mothers robe from her dressing chamber." Said Arya with an evil look on her face. Eragon just stood there, shocked "But Arya! If I get caught she will kill me!" He said. Arya just smiled and said "I know." So Eragon decided to beg. He threw himself on the ground and grabbed her legs like a little kid does.

"Please Arya! Don't make me go steal from the queen! …..She scares me!" "She scares you and I don't?" Screamed Arya. Eragon quickly got the message and detached himself from her legs "Please, I'll do anything else Arya!"

Nasuada and Murtagh just stood there (Or in Murtaghs case laid there.) Laughing their brains out while Eragon and Arya argued. Eventually Arya won, and that was how Eragon found himself sneaking around queen Islanzadí's personal chambers. He located the robe as quickly as possible, it was draped over chair. And just as he was about to jump out of the window he had climbed in, he heard foot steps.

He quickly dove into her closet. He looked around and frantically looked around for a place to hide. He chose a pile of clothes and dove into it. A few minutes later the foot steps stopped right at the closet door. "Eragon" called a familiar voice "Come out! It's me Arya!" Eragon quickly looked out from inside the pile of clothes, and saw Arya laughing harder than he had ever seen her laugh. "Whats so funny?" He snapped. "Remove the clothing from your head and you shall see" The elf said in between giggles.

Eragon hesitantly reached up and removed the soft lump that was draped over his head. To his horror he saw that it was a pair of Islanzadi's...under clothes. Before he could stop Arya from laughing more another voice rang out "Daughter? Is that you?" They both jumped out the closet window and sprinted back to the group. The robe was still in Eragon's hand.

"Good, you made it back!" Said Murtagh "I thought the queen caught you and you were sent to some unimaginable punishment. Everyone but Eragon burst out into laughter. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" Eragon said in an annoyed voice. "Murtagh question or action?" "Question" Murtagh replied after struggling to keep his laughing under control.

"Okay then, do you interested in Nasuada?" Said Eragon evilly "Of coarse n...Why would you thi...I never in my whole li...yes..." Eragon couldn't stand it any longer, he burst out in a fit of laughter that lasted about 5 minutes, when he was done he was rolling on the ground with tears rolling down his face. "Are you quite through?" Asked an embarrassed Murtagh. "Yes I think so" He said as he stood up. BOOM! BOOM! To large crashes sounded behind them.

"_What are you two doing"_ Asked Saphira, voicing her thoughts to everyone. "Were playing a game Eragon taught us!" Said Nasuada "Its fun...and informative..." She said with a slight look at Murtagh. "Its called question or action." said Murtagh eager to change the subject. "_Can we play?_" asked Thorn. "Sure" said Eragon "I believe it is your turn Murtagh." "Sure is and I pick Thorn!"

He replied. "Thorn question or action?" "Action, of course." Replied the dragon. "Good, go and pick up Angela and dump her in the middle of the lake." If a dragon had ever looked afraid, it was now. "If I do, who knows what she will do to me!" He whined "You sound so much like Eragon" Said Murtagh "Just do it." With a look of desperation he took off. Arching his large wings towards the wind. Slowly gaining altitude, he took off, in search of the witch.

**A/N: Okay so how was that? I'm getting the dragons into it as was requested. :) **

**Thank you SO much for the supportive reviews! Keep them coming. :) (It can even be one word!) **

**Please only constructive criticism. Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am using my excitement to write this. :) Me and my friends are going to go see Captain America! YAY! :) **

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><p>

Thorn spotted the witch, bending over some mushrooms in a field south of Ellesmera. "_Now or never"_ Thought Thorn. He swooped down and grabbed the unsuspecting witch in his strong talons. The screaming came shortly afterwords "THORN WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Shouted Angela "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A FROG!" Thorn pushed his was into her mind and said "_as you wish"_ Then, he let her drop into the glistening water, several feet below.

Several seconds latter he heard a loud splash. Since they were still in contact with each others minds Angela was able to talk to Thorn with out yelling. "_What on EARTH gave you an idea that, that was even a LITTLE OKAY! When I get out of here you are going to get what you asked for!" _And with that she withdrew from his mind.

Thorn flew back to the group, dreading what would happen to him in the coming future. "What happened?" Asked Murtagh. "_I dropped her in the lake, and she threatened me." _He said. Everyone started laughing. "I wish I could of seen that!" Said Nasuada "Me too!" Said Murtagh. "_If you would be so kind as to control yourselfs." _Thorn said with little amusement "_I believe it is my turn._"

Everyone turned to face him with fear in their eyes. What would the dragon do? "_Nasuada, I pick you. Question or action?"_ "Action..." she said hesitantly "_Hummm... this could be interesting...if I wish it to be..." _He said, voicing his thoughts to everyone. "_Well Nasuada, I think I have an idea._" "what is it?" She said suspiciously. "_Well, I suppose I could tell you to kiss Murtagh, but that would please him. And since I am aiming to get revenge...Kiss Eragon."_

"Me again?" Eragon screamed "How many kisses am I going to get today?" "You know you didn't mind the last one." Said Nasuada as she walked up to Eragon. She got close, centimeters from his face. And ever so slightly,so that no one else could see, she winked. And Eragon got it. She wanted to make Murtagh jealous.

So he kissed her. She wrapped his hands around his neck and went all out. Murtaghs face started to turn red, he looked very upset. Nasuada could see him out of the corner of her eye. "_Its working!"_ She thought. But to her surprise it wasn't Murtagh that ended the kiss. It was Arya. "Okay, that's enough!" She screamed.

Nasuada walked away from Eragon, syncing the elf's anger. Eragon shot her a questioning look. "What was that about?" He asked "I...I... I umm.. I thought it would be a good idea to break you to up...before Murtagh...ummm...exploded..." "Well" said Nasuada "It doesn't matter because it's my turn to ask a question. Arya, question or action?" "Question" she said

"Perfect." she said confidentially. "Arya, do you love Eragon?" "Why would you ask that question?" the elf asked. "It doesn't matter, and your avoiding the question. So answer." Replied the varden leader. "I do not" she said. "Arya" Eragon said "...You didn't answer in the ancient language." Arya's face turned red again. Something everyone was surprised to see. "Fine Eragon, I love you alright?" "All right!" He said, smiling. He knew the truth now. "But then why did you turn me down all those times?" He asked "Because Eragon, I would have been a distraction and I am still a hundred years older than you!" "It was just a question you didn't need to scream at me!

So they started fighting AGAIN. Murtagh couldn't break them up, infact he got a nasty punch in the face from trying. They only stopped when they heard the rustling of the bushes and someone muttering "When I find that over grown lizard, he is going to pay for dropping me into that ice cold water!"

**A/N: sorry if this is bad or boring I'm having a hard time focusing... but I had to do something to pass the time.**

**Please only constructive critisism! Please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello folks! I'm back :) I feel like I haven't updated in like forever, I don't know why because my last update was yesterday...**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><p>

Angela emerged from the bushed, choking wet. "There you are Thorn!" and she threw some magic powder on him that made a large cloud. When the cloud disappeared, no one could see Thorn. "There he is...?" Said Nasuada. There on the ground where Thorn had been sat a little brown mouse.

"Haha, serves you right! Why did you dump me in the lake anyway?" said the witch. Thorn replied "I had too. Murtagh made me" Angela's anger suddenly turned on Murtagh. "Why did you tell him to do that?" She asked "We...we..we were playing a game..." Murtagh said, he sounded scared. "Oh a game?" said Angela perking up a bit. "Yeah..." Said Murtagh "Want to play?" he asked hoping to distract her from her anger.

"I'd love too, what is it?" she said while throwing more magic powder over her solder onto Thorn. "_It's called question or action."_ said Thorn, now that he was a dragon again. "_And since it is my turn, I'll ask you. Question or action, Angela?" _"Question" she replied "_How old are you?_" Angela's face turned pale.

"Older than you" she responded "Everyone here is older than him!" Replied Eragon, who was curious. "Fine, I'm 273 years old." she said with a grin. Everyone looked at her with a questing look "That's all I have to tell you" she said. Eragon thought about questing her more but then decided after what happened with Thorn it was best not too.

"So it's my turn now, right?" The witch asked. "Yes" said Arya. "Okay then, Eragon, question or action?" "Action..." "Okay then, take off all your cloths and run down the main road in Ellesmera." She said with an evil grin. Everyone (except Eragon) burst out laughing. Eragon turned pale. "But...I..." "Oh quit winning and do it" said Angela. Eragon gulped "_Do you have any ideas out of this, Saphira?_" he asked her through their mental link.

"_No little one, you should get it over with." _She said and started laughing. Eragon sighed, resizing she would be no help. He took a deep breath and started walking to the center of Ellesmera.

"That was so funny!" said Murtagh "I didn't think it was" Said Eragon, who was still putting back on his clothes. "YES IT WAS!" said Murtagh. "Did you see the looks the elf's gave you?" that made every one start laughing again. Eragon was really annoyed. "Murtagh question or action?" the rider hissed. "Action, of course" He had learned his lesson.

"Okay" said Eragon with an evil grin "Kiss Angela" Murtagh gulped. He was afraid of what the witch might do. "How about something else Eragon? Huh? For your half-brother?" "Umm...No" Eragon said "You did nothing for me!" Murtagh glanced at Angela, she had a mysterious look in her eyes that Murtagh could not name.

He then, mustered all of his courage and took a few hesitant steps towards the witch.

**A/N: Sorry I am adding ANOTHER kiss to this story! I got the idea of Murtagh kissing Angela, and I couldn't help myself!**

**What do you want Angela's reaction to be? Post it in your comment! The answer I get the most (Or I like the best...) I will write in the story! :)**

**Please only constructive critisism.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! SOOOO sorry I didn't update! This was done days ago! And just now I was looking at my story (wondering why I haven't gotten any reviews laitly...) and I relized I didn't actually post the chapter after I uploaded it! I feel so stupid! sorry again! I'm about to write another chapter so it should be up within the hour!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Murtagh walked closer to Angela, leaning forward for the kiss. He lightly brushed her lips, flinching at the contact. Just as Murtagh was pulling away Angela wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Eragon and Arya just sat there, wide eyed. After about 30 seconds Murtagh was getting comfortable. '<em>Hmm..'<em> He thought '_This isn't so bad.'_

But then he felt the pain. He looked down shocked, to see Angela's knee was what had caused him the discomfort. Her knee had hit him straight in the crotch, with full force. Murtagh fell on the ground rolling and moaning, tears streaming down his face. Mean while Eragon, Arya, and Nasuada fell over from laughing. "Well I don't see whats so funny." Remarked the witch "It's your turn Murtagh, so get up and stop crying like a baby!"

Murtagh stood up hesitantly. "Saphira, your turn. Question or Action?" "Question_" _She replied. "Do you love Thorn?" He asked, his eyes were so wide with anticipation, they looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "_Yes." _Replied the dragon. "_See, I don't see what all your fuss is about. It's not that hard."_ She said trying to change the subject.

"_Saphira" _Said Thorn "_I wish to talk to you in privet"_ So the dragons retreated to their own minds to carry on their own conversation. Eragon and Arya walked to where Murtagh and Angela were standing, having just recovered from their laughing fit. "What do you think they are talking about?" Asked Nasuada.

Before anyone could answer, the dragons took off, covering the group with a gust of wind. "Where are you going?" Angela yelled "We are playing a game!" But they were already too far away. Murtagh and Eragon grinned, as they could since their dragons intentions. "What?" Asked Arya "Lets just say Thorn loves Saphira as well" Said Eragon, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"Well I think now that the dragons are gone, I should get to go next." Said Angela "Seeing as I'm the new comer and all. Everyone agreed, and allowed her to pick. "You know" said the witch "I think I will pick Nasuada. So how about it oh glorious leader? Question or action. "Action" Nasuada sighed. "Hmm..." mumbled the witch, who pulled out a random bottle from somewhere inside her dress.

"Drink ALL of this." She said "What is it?" Asked Nasuada horrified. "Nothing that will hurt you now drink it!" Angela yelled as she tossed to bottle at the unexpected varden leader. She just barely caught it. As she took off the cork, a sour smell filled the air. "I am not drinking this!" She said in alarm.

"Like I said it wont hurt you. Besides, you have too so get it over with before I pin you down and shove the thing down your throat, bottle and all!" Nasuada drank the whole thing in one gulp, sending her to her knees. The substance she had just drank had a sweet nectar taste, but weakened her body.

"I don't know what happened" She said as she stood up. "Well, lets forget about it" Said Arya. "we shall" Nasuada replied. "Eragon, question or action?" "Question." "What do you think about when you look at Arya?" She asked the rider. Now that was a little to far, and it caused Eragon to explode. "THAT IS NO ONES BISUNESS!" He shouted, as he started walking around the clearing throwing his hands in the air, muttering things to himself. But then Arya's voice rang out. "Is it really so bad that you can not say it in front of me?" She asked, sadness creeping into her voice.

Eragon looked at her and whispered. "no" to where almost no one could hear. Taking one step at a time he walked closer to Arya. "when I see you...I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen...no the most beautiful in all of Alegaisia. when I see you...I think...no not think...I know I love you...and that will never change." Eragon and Arya, who seemed oblivious to everyone else just stared at each other for a few moments, and then: "oh Eragon." the elf whispered back, and she surprised everyone by leaning in and kissing Eragon.

"Arya! What are you doing my daughter?" Said a regale voice from behind them. Arya stiffened, but did not remove her lips from Eragons. And one thought crossed her mind. "_Mother_"

**A/N: sorry if that stinks! I don't write well on 4 hours of sleep! ….^.^**

**If anyone has any ideas please let me know! I am running out!...:(**

**Please Review! And please only constructive criticism!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Told you the next chapter would be up soon! ^.^ hope you like it!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><p>

Arya took a few steps away from Eragon and turned to face her mother. "What are you doing here?" the princess asked. "I could ask you the same question." the queen replied glancing from Eragon to Arya. "We are playing games..." said Arya "Now will you answer my question" "I was looking for that." the queen said pointing to her robe that was on a rock behind the group.

"It is late and I intend to go to bed." "of course" the princess said walking to get the robe. "Here you go, now you can leave." The queen garbed the robe and started to say more, but instead walked away. "Well" said Eragon "That was fun!" Murtagh rolled his eyes "Are we going to keep playing or not?" he asked "why don't we play something else?" said Angela, looking mysterious.

"like what?" asked Nasuada "Well...I don't know! But it is late so you kids play while I go and do adult stuff." said the witch running off "I'm not a child!" screeched Arya, drawing her sword and running after Angela. "It is late...good night Murtagh..Eragon." said Nasuada, as she turned to go.

"Well, it's just us now." Said Eragon. "I think I'll go to bed to." said Murtagh, heading for his room. Eragon sighed. "Well" he said to himself "I might as well go to bed too. So he went to his room and laid down. As he fell asleep he heard the clink of swords clashing together and Arya scream "ADMIT I AM NOT A CHILD! YOU MAGITION WANT TO BE!"

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I am ALL out of ideas! Give me some or I'm afraid this is going to have to be my last chapter...**

**Please review! And only constructive criticism!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have not updated this chapter in more than a month, and I apologize! I was enjoying writing Decisions so much, that this kinda faded to the back of my memory...**

**Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter to Draco Lucis, as this whole chapter is based almost entirely on their ideas. (although I did get some inspiration in my month break) Thank yo do much! :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Eragon.**

Eragon awoke to the sound of...giggles? He spun around to see that the source of the giggles was coming from Katrina and Arya who were standing across the room, hands clamped over their mouths, and faces red from holding their breath.

"What are you doing in here?" Eragon shouted.

"Oh nothing..." Arya replied, still stifling giggles.

"Where is Angela? Weren't you fighting her?" Eragon asked.

"I was, but I won naturally." The elf replied, sticking her nose in the air. At that Katina burst out laughing.

"No...She...Didn't!" She said, in between giggles.

"I did to!" Arya snapped, hitting Katrina on the arm.

"OUCH!" Katrina yelled, rubbing her arm. "No you did not! The only thing you won is your pride back after you lost it!" Arya spun on her heals and stormed out of the room, leaving Katrina staring after her.

"Wait, what happened?" Asked Eragon, who had been sitting on his bed baffled.

"She lost the fight. Actually lost is an understatement. By the time Angela was done with her, she looked like a donkey who had been worked really hard, literally. After Arya called Angela a magician wannabe, Angela turned her into a donkey. At that point, Arya couldn't really fight so she just ran around and kicked Angela with her back legs. Then, Angela taught Arya a lesson."

"What was that lesson?" Eragon asked, completely enthralled with the story.

"I'm not aloud to tell anyone...Arya made me swear I wouldn't..."

"Oh..So where is Angela now?" Eragon asked, as he pulled on a clean shirt.

"She is out doing something with Solembum. She will be back this afternoon." She said, turning to leave. "By the way, me and Roan are having a small feast later, you should come. Arya and Islanzadi are coming as well."

"Yeah sure, I'll stop by." He responded. Katrina nodded and walked out of the room.

'_Saphira?'_

_'What do you need Eragon? I am hunting.'_

_'I just wanted to know why Katrina and Arya were laughing at me when I woke up. Do you know?'_

_'Yes I know, they asked my permission. But I am not going to tell you.'_

_'But Saphira!'_

_'No buts!'_ She said, before drawing further away. Eragon felt Saphira jump on a small deer and rip it's head off, killing the animal. Shuttering, Eragon walked over to the small mirror nailed to the wall. He almost screamed when he saw his appearance. His skin was tented blue with green splotches, and his hair was a bright red. How had he not noticed it? Muttering a reinvestment spell he ran out of his room, holding his sword to his side so it wouldn't hit his hip.

He found the two girls giggling in front of Katrina's room.

"Hello Eragon" Arya said, quickly hiding her giggles.

"Why did you do that to me?" He screamed.

"Do what?" Katrina asked, sounding innocent. Just then, Roran burst out of the small house and embraced Eragon.

"Good to see you!" Roran shouted.

"Hi Roran."

"Just hi? Whats the matter?"

"Your wife and Arya turned me green and blue and gave me red hair!" Eragon said, sending them a death glare.

"Did they finally do that? They've been planing that for months!"

"What?" Eragon said, pulling out of Rorans hug.

"Eragon you should see your face! It's as red as the time you stuck your face in a bee hive!" Katrina said, laughing again.

"Katrina! Don't tell story's!" Eragon said, his face turning even redder.

"Eragon stuck his face in a bee hive?" Arya asked, all to curious.

"Yes he did. If I remember rightly, he and Roan had honey for the first time when Eragon was about six. Garrow told them how bees make it in their hives. It just so happened Eragon and Roran knew of a bee hive in me and my fathers barn. They somehow got into it, pulled it off the wall, and Eragon broke it half. Then he shoved his face all the way in, and started licking the honey. He came screaming into my house, with Roran close behind. They both had several stings, and Eragons face was as red as a tomato. Poor Eragon even had bee stings on his tongue!" Everyone, except Eragon, burst into laughter. They laughed so hard they fell on the ground.

"That's not as bad as the first time Eragon drove the carriage." Roran said, in between fists of laughter.

"He lost control and lead the horses straight into the lake in the middle of winter!" Katrina said.

"Oh! Or the time Eragon fell out of a tree trying to reach an 'princess' when he was ten!" Roan screamed. They were all rolling around in the dirt, clutching their stomachs and gasping for breath. Eragon quickly turned on his heals and ran away, mumbling to himself.

**A/N: Okay, there is chapter 9! What do you think?**

**Please leave me a review!**

**Let me know if I should keep updating!**

**Reply to Lord of Night. Just kidding: glad you like the story.**

**Reply to La5021: thanks!**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: Thanks so much for the ideas!**

**Reply to NormalityisNonexistent: Lol, yes she got em good! :) I like your new user name.**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Yup...Magician wannabe. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, anything in it, Dora, or Barnie.**

Eragon had just reached his room when there was a blinding light. The room flashed white, almost blinding the stunned rider. When he could see again; everything in his room was charred black.

"Holy crap!" Eragon exclaimed, running to the circle in the center of the room that was not scorched. In the center of the circle sat a rectangular devise. It was silver and bright pink, with lots of shinny buttons.

'_What's this?'_ Eragon thought as he picked it up. The cold metal stung his skin as he pressed the first button. Immediately a catchy tune filed the air, before someone started singing.

_Dora!_

_Boots!_

_Come on Dora!_

_Du-du-du-du-du-dora! Du-du-du-du-du-dora! Du-du-du-du-du-dora! Du-du-du-du-du-dora! Dora Dora Dora the explorer! Boots, that super cool la explora-Dora! _

_Need your help! _

_Grab your backpacks! _

_Lets go!_

_Jump in!_

_Vanonos!_

Eragon screamed a little girl scream as he ran out of his room, still holding the shinny device, and started running in circles around his tree house.

_Swiper no swiping!_

_Swiper no swiping!_

_(Aw man!)_

_Dora the explorer!_

By the time the song ended Eragon was on the ground, hyperventilating, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Eragon what happened?" Arya asked, walking up from behind him.

"It...I..The horror!" He sputtered, hyperventilating.

"Murtagh come here, somethings wrong with Eragon." Arya yelled. Eragon heard the steps of his half-brother approaching, and then felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"What happened?" Murtagh asked.

"I pushed this button" Eragon said, who was now able to talk again, and pushed the button. More catchy music filled the air, and Eragons skin paled. Murtagh and Arya exchanged confused looks before the annoying high pitched singer started to sing,

_We did it! We did it! We did it! YEAH! Lo hicimos! We did it! _

_We went over the bridge and passed the troll._

_Yeah we did it! We did it! We did it hooray! _

_We went up the mountain to the little star home._

_Yeah we did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!_

_Swiper hid little star in tecos tree._

_Said salta teco salta, and we found him! Hooray!_

_Yay!_

_Whoo!_

_We did it!_

_Hooray!_

By the time the song was over, Eragon was hyperventilating again, Arya was laying face down on the ground, twitching. And Murtagh was pulling out clumps of his hair.

"Wha...what is that thing?" Murtagh asked, being the first to recover from their scare.

"I don't know!" Eragon exclaimed. "It just showed up in my room!"

"What ever you do, don't push the button again!" Arya yelled, pointing to the silver button.

"What about the others?" Murtagh asked "Don't you want to know what it does?"

"I do!" Eragon said, proceeding to push the red button before Arya could stop him.

Pictures popped up on the previously blank screen. The pictures started to move around, like they were dancing. Wait...was that a purple dinosaur?

_I love you. You love me. Were a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Wont you say you love me to?_

"That's enough!" Arya said, snatching the machine out of Eragons hands. Once shoved in her pocket, more music started to play. All their faces began to pale as the worst song ever started to ring through their ears.

**A/N: Okay, so update people! In case you are wondering, they found an MP3! :D**

**What did you think? Like, love, hate, needs work? Let me know!**

**Reply to DragongirlIM: Glad you like it!**

**Reply to TheReeDee9295: Here it is.**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: haha glad you liked it**

**Reply to mir: The Greatest Pain...nothing happened to it..I just hadn't updated in a while.. **

**Reply to The M.H.T. Of R: Ohh good idea! I might use that! Thanks! :)**

**Reply to Newton: Thanks for pointing those out.**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: ….hmm..**

**Reply to NormalityisNonexistent: haha me to! I didn't have to use much imagination to come up with those.**

**Click the button!**

**You know you want to!**

**So give in..**

**Push it!**

**Now!**

**Please?**

**For me?**

**PUSH IT!**

**l**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

_Ooo-ohhhh-ooo-yeah, yea, yeah, yeah yeah yeah._

The group exchanged frightened looks; this could only be bad.

_Seven AM waking up in the morning. Gotta be fresh, gotta go down stairs. Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal. Seein everything the time is going. Ticking on and on everybody's rushing. Gotta get down to the bus stop. Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends!_

"What did you DO?" Murtagh screamed. He proceeded to run away, screaming and waving his hands over his head like a little girl.

_It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's looking forward to the week end, week end. Friday, Friday getting down on Friday. Everybody's lookin forward to the weekend. _

"Hljodhr" Eragon yelled, silencing the device and revealing his almost bleeding ears. Eragon sighed a sigh of relief before saying, "Be more careful Arya!"

"Your the one who found it!" Arya snapped before standing. "Common lets take it to Angela, maybe she will know what it is."

The walk to Angela's tent was short, so it only took them a minute or two to get there. The small hut was over grown with some sort of vine; that helped with healing no doubt.

"Angela!" Eragon yelled, not wanting to have to mess with the vines to reach the door. A few seconds later they could hear someone muttering.

"Can't be left alone anymore! What does a person have to do to study mad rabbits?" Suddenly, the witches curly head popped out from behind the leaves, revealing her angry face. The anger quickly turned to a, fake, smile.

"Ah Eragon, Arya good to see you. What brings you here?"

"This" Arya said, holding out the sparkly rectangle. Angela quickly jumped forward a grabbed the device in her hands. Eragon and Arya quickly covered their ears, expecting another song to play. When none came they placed their hands at their sides. The weird look Angela was giving them caused a slight blush to fall over Eragons face.

"Well, it's not going to kill your ears." The witch said, rolling her eyes.

"It might..." Eragon muttered under his breath.

"What was that Era-"

"Anyway, do you know what it is?" Arya asked. After several minutes of silence, and the witch examining the device.

"Let me run some tests. Be back in precisely fifty nine minutes." And with that she hurried back into her hut. Eragon and Arya stood there for a few minutes, staring at where the witch had been.

"fifty nine minutes...?" Eragon asked.

"Well that's Angela all right." Arya replied, turning to leave. Eragon followed, not having anything better to do. They walked in silence; all that silence was going to drive Eragon crazy. Arya began glancing at Eragon every few seconds, in a way he didn't notice of course. Eragons face became a deep red, and he had a annoyed look in his eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake!" He yelled, jumping in the air "Would it kill you to cut your mind off from me what you are doing _THAT?_"

"Excuse me?" Arya asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh..uhh..." Eragon stuttered, face turning even redder "I was talking to Saphira..the dragons...umm..." Arya quickly held up her hand, silencing the embarrassed rider.

"I don't want to know" She stated, before walking away.

"Eragon!"

The rider quickly turned to face who ever called him. He saw Nasuada running towards him, panting for breath.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said, gasping for breath.

"I was with Arya, what do you nee-" He stopped in mid sentence on account of the facial expression she was making. Her lips were curved into a smirk, and one eyebrow was raised. "What?" 

"You were with Arya huh?" She asked, braking into a toothy grin.

"It's not what you think!" He said, quickly catching on. "We were just-"

"Eragon and Arya sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She then proceeded to make lots of kissy noises, while hopping around doing some kind of dance. Eragon was on the ground, face bright red, shaking. Hoping against all odds Arya would not hear Nasuada. Of course the world hated him today.

"WHAT!" Arya screamed. "ERAGON WHAT ARE YOU TELLING PEOPLE? WE ONLY KISSED THAT ONE TIME AND IT WAS A DARE!" The mortified rider slowly stood on his feet to face the enraged elf.

"I-" He was interrupted, yet again, with a slap on his face. He could feel the tears rising to his cheeks as the stinging reached it's peek. "OUCH!" He screamed, cradling his hurt cheek like it was a child.

"You so deserved it! We have not kissed!"

"I didn't tell her that, she just started singing that song for no reason at all!" Eragon yelled back, crossing his arms over his chest. Nasuada, who had been giggling to the side, immediately became quiet. Her dark skin paled as she squeaked,

"Oh crap..."

"YOUR DEAD GIRL!" Arya yelled, before jumping on Nasuada. Eragon stared at them fighting for ten minutes, before he remembered his appointment with Nasuada. No matter how funny this was, he wanted to know what the thing that kills hearing it.

"Arya!" Eragon yelled. Sighing, Eragon prepared to launch himself into the chick fight. "Arya!" He yelled one last time. The girls stopped for a split second, which was enough to grab a shaking Arya. Wow, he hadn't relized she was that mad.

"Calm down." He whispered. He felt her shiver.

"No" She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Well common, we have to go see Angela." He said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along like a child.

"I don't wanna go Eragon!" She screamed, digging her heals into the ground. She silently cursed Eragon for being strong enough to drag her away like a child.

"Stop it Eragon!"

**A/N: Well, hope you liked this chapter. I was in a mood to write so I did. O.o so I have written three chapters today! :D**

**Decisions will be updated when I get my chapter from my beta tomorrow! :D yay!**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Haha, yes. But in their defense they didn't know what it was … xD**

**Reply to NormalityIsNonexistant: haha not sure why I picked Dora. I think it was because I had to baby sit and watch Dora for three hours straight. Had to take my anger out on somebody. Pore Eragon...**

**Reply to fanficfan00: lol glad you thought it was funny. And really speedy update this time ;)**

**Reply to Draco Lucis to lazy to log in: Your user name reminds me of someone...wonder who... JK :P The horrible music is the Dora theme song, the song at the end of Dora, the theme song to barney, and Friday by Rebecca Black.**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: No I do not like Dora or Barney...lol**

**Reply to EminemBitches: yeah I did...it was an accident...I updated the greatest pain as well though. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon, or anything else in this chapter. **

Eragon had successfully dragged a whining Arya all the way to Angela's hut in about twenty minutes. The witch was already waiting for them outside. She had her arms crossed across her chest and was tapping one foot on the ground.

"Your late." She said, shooting Eragon a glare.

"Sorry" Eragon replied. "Arya didn't want to come." Eragon then released the still yelling elf who fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"You dropped me!" Arya screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the rider. Eragon just rolled his eyes and turned to Angela.

"Did you figure out what it is?" Eragon asked.

"Aye, but I don't know how it got here..."

"What is it?" Arya asked, who had recovered from her tantrum and was now standing by Eragon.

"It is an MP3 player" The witch replied, pulling out the sparkly device. Eragon flinched, ready to run away at the slightest sound of music. "It comes from another planet called Earth...I really don't know how it got here seeing as they can't use magic..."

"Where's earth?" Eragon asked.

"You don't know?" Angela replied, staring at rider and elf in disbelief. "Well remind me sometime to take you. You really must see it." And with that she strutted back into her hut, taking the MP3 with her. The second the door closed music started playing.

_There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out of the dark. Finally I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare._

Angela was singing along, very off key, and dancing around her hut. Eragon and Arya just stared, frozen in place by the bad singing.

"Eragon! Arya!" Orik called, running over to the elf and rider. "What is that? It sounds like someone is strangling a cat!"

"I heard that Orik!" Angela snapped before going back to her 'singing.' Eragon and Arya stifled laughter, covering their mouths with there hands.

"Hush!" Orik mumbled. "What have you been up to laity foster brother?"

"Ummm.." Eragon muttered, his mind flashing over the past few days. "Nothing much.."

"Good, because I have a great game for us." The dwarf replied, rubbing his hands together.

**(Two hours later)**

"Are we almost there?" Eragon yelled, falling to the ground face first. They had been walking up a mountain for the better part of two hours and the rider was exhausted.

"Almost! Gosh, you would think the person who killed the king would have more stamina." He muttered the last part so Eragon could not hear it. "Ah, here we are!"

"Finally!" Eragon said, jumping up. Before him lay a huge caiff. Eragon felt his blood run cold at the sight of it. "Wh...Why are we here?"

"To jump of course!"

"WHAT!" Arya yelled.

"To jump, want to go first?"

"Umm.."

"How about you Eragon."

"HELL NO! What do you think I am a freaking dragon? There is no damn way I am jumping off that!"

"Common Eragon." Orik said, pointing to the edge.

"HELLS NO!" He yelled. As soon as the words left his mouth he turned and ran screaming his high pitched scream, and waving his hands above his head.

"Guess it's just you and me princess." Orik said, trying to suppress his laughter. "Ladies first."

"I...Umm.." Arya stuttered, her tan skin turning a paper white. "Well...I...Umm...WAIT FOR ME ERAGON!" And with that she turned and ran the way they came, faster than Orik could protest.

"Babies..." Orik muttered before jumping over the edge. Not a second later he hit the ledge. He had to grab a tree to catch his balance. "Glad that tree his here" Orik said to himself "Otherwise I would of fallen off this platform and down the real cliff!"

The dwarf then headed to the stairs that led to the top.

**A/N: In case you were wondering the so called 'cliff' was like 2 feet. There was a platform before the real cliff that was really really steep.**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Thanks, I thought so too :)**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Yes. Not sure if you remember but in an earlier chapter they flew off together. I actually don't have the green dragon in this story..wow not sure how I did that but yeah.**

**So I'm kinda upset because only 2 people reviewed the last chapter...:'( Common people, it's not ****that hard...all you have to do is:**

**Push the button**

**That is right..**

**Here!**

**I**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

Eragon stood, leaning on a rock. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to regain the air that was no longer in his lungs.

"That was one hell of a run." Eragon said.

"Tell me about it." Replied Arya, who had already regained her normal breathing; leaving Eragon to wonder how she could recover that quickly. A tremor ran through the ground as Saphira's massive form landed on the ground, almost knocking a surprised Eragon over.

'_I'm back.'_ Saphira announced, her voice happier than usual.

'_Have fun?'_ Eragon asked, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

_'Shut up.'_

"Eragon!"

The rider turned to see Angela running up to him; her curly hair flying behind her.

"Do you remember when I said you needed to come to earth with me?" Angela asked, coming to a stop. Eragon nodded, "Well I am about to make a trip – I ran out of band aids today. Would you like to come with?" Eragon took a glance around him, searching the face of Arya to see if she was interested. Indeed she was; curiosity gleamed in her eyes.

"Aye." Eragon replied, a smirk creeping onto his face. "Will you be coming to Arya?"

"I guess so." Arya sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Eragon couldn't help but notice the pleasure in her voice.

"Very well then." Angela said, pulling a pouch out of her sleeve, "Let us go." Before Eragon could say anything, Angela had pulled some bright pink glitter out of the bag. She quickly threw it on the rider, elf, and dragon before spreading some over her own body.

"What the..?" Eragon said, staring down at his hands. Once second he could see his tanned skin, the next it was gone. Was this supposed to happen? Then his vision went black.

X_X_X_X_X

"Oh my gosh! A dragon and people just landed in my backyard, like so not cool."

Eragon could hear the unfamiliar voice coming from...somewhere. His vision was still black and his head was pounding. It took all of his will power to open his eyes. The darkening sky was splotched with pink and purple, with fluffy clouds dancing everywhere. To his left was a large white house, with a swing and several plants. A girl in a very short purple skirt and sleeveless shirt stood to his right. Her blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had an odd device held to her ear – much like the MP3 player they had found – and was talking into it.

"I know right, they like almost crushed me." The girl said, once again speaking into the device. She then walked away inside the white building. It was then Eragon noticed the girl sitting on the swing. She had blond hair, much like the other girl, but hers was draped around her shoulders. She wore jeans and a gray T-shirt that said "The Band Perry" on it. In her hands lay a book with blue binding. The cover had a dragon on it and it had some writing – it was to far away for Eragon to see. She kept whipping her head to look at the book, then back at Eragon, and then to the book again. Her facial features were that of pure confusion.

"Eragon?"

It was then Eragon remembered the others were here as well.

"Arya?" Eragon said, lifting himself to his shoulders. She was only a couple of inches away from the rider, laying on her stomach. Saphira was a few feet away, on her back with her feet in the air. Her fall must have been harder than the others because she was still passed out. Angela – wait, where was Angela.

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

Eragon turned to see the witch. She was leaning against a tree, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I will be back shortly, don't wonder far." And with that, she walked out of the open gate.

"Where are we?" Arya asked, staring at the sky.

"Earth...?" Eragon said, although it was more of a question.

'_That must have been quite some fall.'_ Saphira said, who was waking up.

'_It must have been.'_ Eragon replied, lifting himself to his feet.

"Excuse me." Eragon said, walking over to the girl. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped ten feet. Eragon ignored her response and continued, "Could you tell us where we are? I'm afraid we aren't from here."

"What the hell is going on..." The girl whispered, rising to her feet. "Wh..What is your name?" She stuttered.

"I am Eragon, and this is my dragon Saphira."

"I'm Arya...and you are?"

The girl remained silent, her mouth hanging wide open, staring at the group.

"Hello?" Eragon said, waving his hand in front of the girls face.

"Sorry...I'm...uhh...I'm Anabel...and...you met my sister Marissa..."

'_That must have been the other girl...'_ Eragon thought.

"Where are we?"

"...look is this some kind of joke?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on out Emily! I know this is your doing! Gosh I'm sorry I'm obsessed with the Inheritance Cycle but you don't have to go this far!" The girl was now running around her yard, apparently looking for 'Emily.'

"Look Anabel, all I want to know is where in all of Alagaesia I am!" Eragon yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"You really are Eragon? The Eragon?" She asked, walking back over to the rider.

"I am."

"Ohmygawd!" She screeched, clasping her hands around her face. "This is like a dream come true!" She then stared hyperventilating, while fanning her face.

"Ummm...okay..." Arya said, staring at the girl like she was crazy.

"So where are we?"

"Brooklyn" She said, still panting. "Oh my gosh I can't believe you are here! But I do have a question..."

"...what...?" Eragon asked.

"Well my family believes that our ancestors send things to help us through life and I want to know, what the heck your ancestors sent you a lizard to help you. Were they retarded?"

Eragon could feel his face turning red, and he began to hold his breath.

'_one...two...three...'_ He began to count down, so he wouldn't yell at the girl.

'_Dragon!'_ Saphira roared, opening her thoughts to everyone. '_Dragon, Dragon! I don't do that tongue thing!"_

"Well your a type of lizard." quipped Anabel, ignoring the enraged Eragon. Arya was going her best to hide her giggles.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was not as funny...anyway I will give the person who can guess what the reference of Saphira being a lizard is from a giant cookie! :) So guess away! I want to see if people can guess!**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Yeah, dwarves are crazy xD**

**Reply to NormalityIsNonexistant: lol I thought about it but I liked it better how they both ran off screaming...:P**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Thanks! :)**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: Thanks I liked my 'cliff' too. :P Awesome, let me know when your next chapter is done and I'll edit it if you want. :)**

**Reply to mir: lol I am writing this because I am waiting for the next chapter of Decisions to come back from my beta. Rest assured it is written, being edited, and will be posted ASAP.**

**Reply to ScienceWolf: Thanks :)**


End file.
